


Своей дорогой

by eugenias



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Het, M/M, Romance, Slash, Steggy - Freeform, Steggyteam
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маргарет не помнит ничего, что было до несчастного случая, о котором полковник Фьюри умалчивает. Она не помнит несчастного случая. Но однажды, увидев на улице мужчину, от одного взгляда на которого, трепетало сердце, Пегги понимает, что от нее скрывают слишком многое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. — 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary_Kay_Shall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/gifts).



> Рыдала, как сучка во время "Противостояния", в те моменты, когда Стив узнал о смерти Пегги и когда он нес с ней гроб.  
> Эта история - настоящая история любви, пройденной через года.  
> И спасибо АУ за то, что благодаря этому жанру, можно написать кусочек счастья для Стива и Пегги. 
> 
> Отдельные плюшки автору поста - https://new.vk.com/wall-48235092_361  
> и публичной странице #steggyteam, которая всегда радует счастьем и болью
> 
> Бета - [Mari_Kara](https://ficbook.net/authors/1052835)

Она помнила, как ещё маленькой девочкой мечтала о грандиозных приключениях, о небывалых драках, мечтала о том, что будет помогать, защищать, действовать, а не сидеть сложа руки подобно всем её подружкам. Она мечтала стать другой, не потому что мир этого не ждал, а потому что была сильной и смелой.

Она помнила, что мама это не одобряла. Мама постоянно напоминала: «Маргарет, ты же леди! Научись кушать, как леди!», но она так и не научилась. Она была леди, красивой, ухоженной, в меру хрупкой, когда это было нужно, но она была и солдатом, стойким, готовым пойти на всё ради своей страны и сослуживцев.

Она помнила брата, который и помог ей стать тем, кем она теперь является. Майкл, погибший на войне, указал ей единственный правильный выбор, когда вместо собственной свадьбы она пошла на войну.

Воспоминания обрывались. Психолог, девушка со светлыми волосами, заплетенными в тугую косу, поставила точку в своих записях и взглянула на неё из-под очков, съехавших на нос.

— Простите, но это всё, — тихо сказала Маргарет, потерев пальцы между собой.  
— Может, этого и достаточно, — улыбнулась психолог, — ваши воспоминания последовательны. Полковник Фьюри считает, что можно прекратить сеансы, но, если вы хотите продолжить, дайте мне знать об этом.

Стрелки часов остановились на двенадцати. Сеанс закончился, Маргарет была рада покончить с этим так быстро. Каждая такая встреча приносила слишком много переживаний, вытаскивая из неё небывалые эмоции, что вредно сказывались на состоянии в целом. В её работе эмоции - это последнее, что было нужно.

Идя по улице, она рассматривала здания. Нью-Йорк она не помнила и пришлось узнавать его заново. Маргарет всё ещё путалась в улицах, хоть дорогу до дома выучила назубок (попытки с пятой). Они пестрили рекламами, отвлекающими вывесками. Некоторые из улочек были слишком узкими, у самых тротуаров, почти заезжая на них, в ряд выстраивались такси, ожидая своих клиентов.

Она взяла кофе, как и всегда, на углу одной из улиц, и остановилась у светофора, загоревшегося красным. Делая глоток, Маргарет смотрела прямо, ожидая, когда красный сменится зелёным. На той стороне улицы стояла цветочная лавка, ресторан быстрого питания и много-много торопящихся куда-то людей. Среди белых воротничков ярко выделялся молодой человек в обычной кожаной куртке. Она вглядывалась в него, присматривалась, и что-то щёлкнуло внутри, как будто вскрылся сундук с сокровищами. Рвано дыша, Маргарет зацепилась за него взглядом, пытаясь запомнить, как можно больше деталей.

Кожаная куртка, тёмно-коричневая, явно новая, без заметных следов носки, в руке свернутый в трубочку блокнот, а из кармана куртки торчала ручка. Клетчатая рубашка, темные штаны и орехового цвета ботинки. Он шёл слишком медленно, словно не знал куда держал путь. Волосы были зачесаны назад, светлые, лицо - грустное, задумчивое. Он выглядел чужим в этом городе, в этой жизни. Он словно сошёл с военных плакатов, которые отчего-то казались знакомыми, может в жизни до несчастного случая она преподавала историю или что-то вроде того?

Мужчина свернул за угол, Маргарет хотела последовать за ним, но ступив на дорогу, поняла, что пропустила свой «зелёный», и замерла на месте. Когда зелёный загорелся вновь, его было уже не найти.

 

***

— Всё в порядке?

У полковника был глаз алмаз, он все видел и примечал им, один единственным, пока второй был спрятан под повязкой. На его вопрос Маргарет лишь кивнула, не проронив ни слова.

— Маргарет, — тихо начал он, присев рядом, — на тебе лица нет. Это из-за моих рекомендаций относительно посещения психолога? Если хочешь, можешь ходить к доктору Розенблат хоть каждый день. Щ.И.Т. покроет все расходы.  
— Напротив, полковник, я согласна с вашим мнением касательно походов к доктору. Не думаю, что от моей памяти вообще что-то ещё осталось.  
— Тогда в чём проблема, агент Картер?

Фьюри мастерски менялся за считанные секунды. От строгого начальника до лучшего друга, и наоборот, словно это было обязательно в её присутствии. Доверие - очень тонкая грань, и возможно именно таким поведением Фьюри надеялся заслужить его. В его распоряжении так внезапно появился агент с огромным опытом, отличными навыками, но забывший свою жизнь, и как полагалось в его случае, Ник пользовался этой ситуацией. Маргарет была нужна ему, нужна Щ.И.Т.у и правительству в целом. Фьюри видел в ней слишком много перспектив и не желал с ними прощаться.

— Вы никогда не рассказывали о моей семье. У меня была семья?  
— Ох, Маргарет, конечно. Ты же помнишь родителей и брата.  
— А муж, дети? Не могу не заметить, что многие женщины моего возраста имеют одного или двух детей. Неужели у меня никого не было?  
— Конечно, у тебя был молодой человек. Я застал двоих, — хитро улыбнулся Фьюри, расслабившись. — Первый погиб во время задания, а второй…  
— Полковник Фьюри, — без предупреждения в кабинет влетел агент Коулсон. — Пегги, привет, — обратил он к ней, а потом снова сосредоточил всё внимание на Фьюри. — Кажется, пришло время активировать протокол «Мстители».  
— Что случилось? — в гневе спросил Фьюри.  
— Тесеракт, — озвучил проблему Коулсон, — его похитили.  
— Что? Как такое возможно? — возмутился полковник. — ИИ, выведи на экран.

На большом экране, расположенным прямо за спиной Фьюри, стали появляться материалы. Информация о базе, с которой произошло похищение, фотографии с места происшествия, аудио- и видеозаписи прилагались.

— Вы связались с Хилл?  
— Конечно, сэр, — отчеканил Коулсон, — агент Хилл проинформировала нас о внезапных энергетических вспышках, созданных тесерактом. На его охрану был привлечен агент Бартон, но к сожалению, мы его потеряли.  
— Что значит потеряли?  
— Агент Бартон перешёл на сторону противника. По предварительным данным, он под гипнозом, завербован с помощью этого, — Коулсон ловким движением открыл фотографию посоха, больше похожего на оружие, и указал на камень, что светился внутри. — На данный момент об этом камне нет никаких данных, но смею предположить его внеземное происхождение.  
— Убрать похитителя, вернуть тесеракт, — распорядился Фьюри.  
— Агент Бартон?  
— В твоём распоряжении, Коулсон.  
— Спасибо, сэр, — сдержано улыбнулся Фил.

Вылетев из кабинета, Фьюри даже не закрыл за собой дверь. Коулсон с небывалым спокойствием наблюдал за этим. Маргарет всегда поражалась его хладнокровности, ведь Фил любые новости встречал смиренно и никогда не разводил панику. Быть секретным агентом для него - призвание, и видимо кто-то постарался, когда помогал ему стать лучше.

— Я бы на твоём месте переживала за Клинта, — сказала Маргарет, подойдя к нему.  
— Агент Бартон справится, — хмыкнул Фил, — нужно беспокоиться за тех, кому предстоит с ним сразиться.  
— Что за протокол «Мстители»?  
— Прости, нужен десятый уровень доступа, — извинился Коулсон.  
— Но у тебя же восьмой.  
— Или специальное разрешение директора, — виновато посмотрев на неё, Фил улыбнулся уголками губ.  
— Почему ты зовёшь меня «Пегги»?  
— Старая привычка. Все знали тебя, как Пегги. Тебе не нравится?

 

***

Спортзал был отдушиной в новом мире. Стив осваивался постепенно, но все же медленнее, чем от него ждали. Мир двадцать первого века существенно отличался от того, к которому привык Стив. Дело было не только в технике, забившей все углы, но и в людях. Они казались Стиву озлобленными, взять даже Грэма, хозяина спортзала, в который он ходил. Он постоянно ругался матом на невротичку-жену, когда та приходила к ним, а иногда говорил о ней гадости за глаза, пытался доказать всем и каждому, что девочка, его дочка, на самом деле не его. «Нагулянная», — говорил он, но Стив даже не пытался его переубедить. У маленькой _Дианы_ были отцовские глаза - небольшие, глубокие, синие, и нос с аккуратной горбинкой.

— Здоровяк, тебя тут Чёрный Плащ спрашивает, — крикнул Грэм, не заходя в спортзал, — говорит, что по работе. Ты это… Выйди к нему, сюда я пускать его не хочу. Не нравится он мне.

Он как раз собирался потренироваться ещё немного, но, видимо, Вселенная поторапливала. Стив вышел в холл спустя несколько минут, переодетый и с сумкой в руках, и не очень радостно поприветствовал полковника. Тот выглядел встревоженным и нервным. Увидев Стива, Фьюри немного изменился в лице, пытаясь спрятать напряжение, но Стив не был дураком, чтобы не увидеть это сразу.

Забрав из гардероба куртку и накинув её, Стив вышел из спортзала вслед за Фьюри и не удивился, увидев большую чёрную машину.

— Подбросить до дома, Капитан Роджерс?

Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться.

В машине противно пахло шоколадом, Стив поморщился, но довольно быстро привык. Куда они ехали, он не представлял, но на дорогу до дома это было не похоже. Фьюри многозначительно молчал первые пять минут, а потом, когда они остановились на светофоре, достал с заднего сидения картонную папку и протянул Стиву.

— Нашли для меня работу? — спросил Роджерс, открывая папку, и не на шутку разозлился, увидев в ней фотографии тесеракта.  
— Говард Старк выловил его из океана, когда искал тебя. Он хранился в Щ.И.Т.е, на одной из самых защищённых баз. Сегодня утром его похитили. И теперь нам нужно его вернуть. Не поделишься тем, что знаешь о нём?  
— Зря не оставили его в океане, — разгневался Стив.

Бумаги хотелось сжечь, и никогда не видеть. Но Стив, понимая всю опасность древнего артефакта, знал, что должен помочь остановить негодяя. На одной из фотографий, что лежали среди предоставленной Фьюри информацией, он увидел _Пегги_. Она стояла рядом с Говардом, улыбалась, и даже на черно-белой фотографии её губы сочились красным. Стив тяжело вздохнул, убирая фотографию в сторону.

Когда они проехали по восьмой улице, Стив поинтересовался куда они едут, и Фьюри, немедля, протянул Стиву вторую папку с того же заднего сидения. «Инициатива Мстители», — прочитал Стив, прежде чем открыть. Внутри он нашёл файлы на пять человек, в том числе и на себя. Прочитав всё, он по-прежнему не очень понимал, что его ждёт. Но если Фьюри серьёзно думал, что из этой шайки странных людей получится что-то хорошее и сильное, то для Стива всё было иначе, но он всё равно заинтересовался.

— Я согласен, — кивнул он, вернув обе папки на место.  
— Рад слышать, Кэп, — отозвался Фьюри, сильнее давя на газ.

 

***

На собрании агентов Маргарет села рядом с Филом, который, никого не стесняясь, обнимал Клинта. Клинт что-то бухтел в свою очередь, постоянно поправляя повязку, повязанную на голове. Над левой бровью красовалось красное пятно.

— Кажется, ты был прав, — улыбнулась она Филу.  
— Он круче всех ребят, что сражались с ним бок о бок.  
— Я видела новости, — хмыкнула Маргарет, — так вот что значил протокол «Мстители».  
— Сейчас узнаешь о них подробнее.

В кабинет зашёл Фьюри, следом за ним - Мария Хилл и Наташа Романофф. Они сели в центр стола. Инициатива «Мстители», по необходимости ставшая реализованной без плана действий, наконец требовала огласки, и полковник решил, что никто лучше участников этих событий не может рассказать о инопланетном вторжении.

На экране сменялись фотографии с места событий, и Маргарет смотрела на них и её сердце замирало каждый раз, когда тот самый блондин с противоположной улицы, появлялся в кадре. Это было необъяснимо, непонятно, но при виде него ладони потели и в сердце словно появился огонёк, напоминающий о том, что есть ещё что-то, о чём она не помнит, и Стивен Роджерс играл во всём это не последнюю роль.

Когда собрание закончилось и все вышли, Маргарет задержалась у стола полковника, который не сразу обратил на это внимание, и задала один интересующий его вопрос:

— Стивен Роджерс имеет какое-то отношение ко мне?


	2. — 2

— Кэп? — удивился Фьюри, заметно напрягшись.  
— Вы мне обещали, — кивнул Стив, не отводя взгляда. — Я знаю, что с ней произошёл несчастный случай, это написано в файлах, что вы мне дали. Но я хочу знать больше.

Кэп был настойчив, как никогда, когда дело касалось его прошлого. Оно было покрыто мраком, спрятано за семью печатями, которые Стив хотел вскрыть. Он хотел докопаться до истины, слишком было важно всё, что творилось в этом мире без него. Стив уже успел познакомиться с сыном Говарда, который оказался ещё хуже, чем его отец, узнал, что никто из «Ревущих командос» не дожил до ста лет. Информации о Пегги оказалось крайне мало, и он хотел это исправить, и чем скорее, тем лучше.

— Коулсон проводит тебя в архив, — спустя несколько минут молчания, сказал Фьюри.

Коулсон, всё это время стоявший около двери, несказанно обрадовался. Роджерс закрепил щит за спиной и направился следом за ним. Фил ему нравился. Он был славным малым, добрым и серьёзным, всегда старался рассказать что-то интересное, а ещё работал над новым костюмом Капитана, и чудо, что в кой-то веки это были не обтягивающие всё, что можно, штаны.

— Подпишите мои карточки? — подняв брови, спросил Коулсон, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние от кабинета Фьюри. — У меня их шесть, они все винтажные. Немного выцвели, но вам идёт голубой, так что… О, нам сюда.

Они спускались по лестнице, когда Стиву показалось, что перед его глазами мелькнул знакомый красный цвет помады. Он зажмурился и снова посмотрел туда, где увидел девушку до боли похожу на Пегги, но сейчас ровно в том месте было пусто, но какая-то агентесса в синем костюме шла этажом выше. Он решил, что ему почудилось. На этой «прозрачной» базе чего только не увидишь.

Архив располагался на нулевом этаже. Полки были загружены коробками с многочисленными бумагами, и в былые времена Стивен умер бы от передозировки пылью, если такое вообще было возможно. Колусон, не теряя времени, шёл по чётко намеченному пути, и Роджерс старался не отставать, но задерживал взгляд на коробках, читая сноски к содержимому.

— Капитан Роджерс, прошу сюда, — позвал его Фил, и Стив поторопился.

Коулсон стоял у небольшого стола, сжимая коробку в руках. На столе была включена лампа и уже лежала подготовленная для него папка. Раздав инструкции относительно папки и её содержимого, а также той самой коробки, которая могла бы заинтересовать Стива, Фил поспешил удалиться.

Руки дрожали, когда Стив открывал папку. Внутри первым делом он нашёл свою фотографию до сыворотки, чем был озадачен, но быстро опомнился и стал смотреть дальше.

За время его отсутствия, Пегги, кажется, успела всё. Она работала в СНР, раскрыла несколько громких дел, оправдала Говарда Старка, побывала в Европе вместе со сто седьмым пехотным… Её достижения были фантастическими, и Стив не понимал, зачем ей вообще понадобилось лезть в тот чёртов эксперимент.

На одной из фотографий Пегги сидела с мужчиной за столиком в кафе. Этого парня с тростью Стив уже знал, он помнил его ещё с войны, когда вытаскивал из лап врага с повреждённого ногой. Так же Стив знал, что Пегги должна была выйти за него замуж, но не сложилось. Дурацкий эксперимент.

Стив всё ещё любил её и никак не мог простить себе то, что бросил, оставив одну, заставляя переживать все трудности в одиночестве. Он хотел бы, чтобы её жизнь сложилась счастливо, и это почти исполнилось, если бы не тот проклятый несчастный случай.

Он перевернул все бумаги, прочитал каждую страницу досье, но никакой информации о том, что было с Пегги после эксперимента, Стив не нашёл. Лишь обрывки ненужных фраз. Отложив в сторону бумаги, он тяжело вздохнул, пряча лицо в ладонях. Что ж, придётся искать себя в этом мире в гордом одиночестве.

 

 

***

У неё оказалась необычная страсть к музыке 40-50х годов прошлого века. Особенно ей нравился джаз и мелодичные песни в исполнении Пегги Ли. Коулсон раздобыл для неё старые записи с концертов, и Маргарет смотрела их весь вечер, наслаждаясь. Качество концертов оставляло желать лучшего, но не в этом была их суть.

Её отвлек неожиданный стук в дверь. Напрягшись, Маргарет достала небольшой пистолет из-под маленького столика и пошла к двери. Запись она выключать не стала.

Когда никого не ждёшь, любой стук кажется чем-то страшным, неправильным, навлекающим беду, и последствия его могут быть не обратимыми. Она всегда была в меру осторожна, ступая по мягкому ковру как кошка. Под сладкий голос Хелен Форрест, Маргарет остановилась около двери и посмотрела в глазок.

С облегчением вздохнув, она поторопилась открыть дверь, впуская гостя.

— В следующий раз позвони, ладно?  
— Как скажешь, Пегги, — отозвался Коулсон, входя в квартиру, следом за ним зашёл Клинт и поздоровался. — Но не знаю, будет ли следующий раз. Фьюри отправляет тебя на задание. В Вашингтон. Вместе с ним.

Бартон улыбнулся, и Маргарет заметила сумку на его плече.

— Что, прямо сейчас? — спросила она, положив пистолет на полочку рядом с телефоном. — Почему так срочно?  
— Распоряжение полковника Фьюри. Я лечу с вами. На недельку. Но потом мне нужно будет вернуться, — подвёл итог Коулсон. — У тебя есть еще шестнадцать минут на сбор.  
— Надо было выйти раньше, — сказал Клинт, когда Маргарет удалилась. — Женщинам нужная целая вечность, чтобы собраться.

Клинт подошёл ближе, прижался со спины и положил голову Филу на плечо. Тот лишь усмехнулся.

— Бартон, ты не знаешь Пегги. Она собирается быстрее, чем ты со своими стрелами.

Не поверив ему, Клинт спрятал руки в карманы, губами прижался к щеке и хотел было что-то сказать, как в проходе появилась Маргарет, при параде и с сумкой в руках. Бартон чуть не упал от неожиданности, в последний момент он схватился за Фила, обняв того за талию.

Выглядело все немножко нелепо, и когда Клинт наконец смог ровно стоять на ногах, он отпустил Фила, выпрямился, пропыхтев что-то про себя. Неловко вышло.

— Отлично, у нас осталось ещё тринадцать с половиной минут, чтобы перекусить. Что вы предпочитаете, агент Картер, курицу или рыбу?

Маргарет засмеялась и, не забыв прихватить пистолет, последовала за Филом. Озадаченный Клинт какое-то время смотрел им вслед, но вскоре, опомнившись, побежал за ними, выключив свет и закрыв дверь.

— А вот эта неделька, про которую ты говорил, — уже поднимаясь по трапу самолёта, вспомнил Клинт, — это ведь бонус в качестве отпуска, да? И мы там можем… Сходить куда-нибудь?  
— Остыньте, агент Бартон, — хмыкнула Маргарет, — дайте вашему мужчине отдохнуть от вас хоть пять минут.

Она засмеялась, и Фил подхватил этот смех. Бартон же, напротив, насупился, как мышь на крупу, и всю дорогу просидел молча.

 

 

***

Звук льющей в душе воды не прекращался, и Бартону это было только на руку. Он обнимал Фила, тычась губами в голую спину, всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться.

— Ты помнишь своё задание?  
— Конечно, — сказал Клинт, залезая рукой под одеяло и водя пальцами по бедру. — Я помню все наставления Фьюри.  
— Смотри, я за тебя ручился перед полковником, — Фил развернулся, придвинулся ближе к Клинту.  
— Всё будет сделано в лучшем виде, — улыбнулся Бартон, даря Коулсону мягкий поцелуй в щёку. — Ну что, ещё разок?  
— Займёмся сексом или сыграем в Xbox? — как бы невзначай спросил Фил.  
— А что тебе больше по душе? — откинувшись на подушку, поинтересовался Клинт.  
— Пицца.  
— Ох, ну пицца так пицца.

Клинт поднялся с кровати, пробежался по комнате в поисках домашних шорт и, надев их, вышел. Пару минут спустя он вернулся с коробкой пиццы в руках. За дверью запела Джо Стаффорд.


	3. — 3

Фил крутился около зеркала, поправляя галстук. Ему никак не удавалось выровнять его, и это ужасно раздражало. Пегги появилась в комнате неожиданно. Широко улыбаясь, она подошла к нему и помогла разобраться с галстуком.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил её Коулсон, — ты быстро собралась.  
— Не каждый вечер приглашают на торжественное мероприятие.  
— Работа под прикрытием всегда интересна, — согласился Фил. — Не знаю, есть ли в этом толк, мне кажется, что мы только зря тратим время, пытаясь понять мотивы членов неизвестной нам организации.  
— Они заправляют, кажется, всем в этом городе, — покачала головой Маргарет, поправляя красивую брошь на груди.

В их задании не было ничего особенного. Почему туда отправили именно её, Маргарет упрямо не понимала, но приказы не обсуждаются. Сегодня они притворяются парой, а завтра Коулсон улетит обратно в Нью-Йорк с полученной ими информацией.

— Как тебе вообще удалось выбить приглашения на эту вечеринку? — спросил Бартон.

Он ввалился в комнату с бутылкой пива, сел на кровать и недовольно смотрел на парочку агентов. Нахмуренные брови выдавали Клинта с потрохами, да и он даже не пытался скрыть всё своё недовольство. Его не берут на миссию, где это видано? Пиво и телевизор вместо шанса повеселиться среди пожилых женщин с наштукатуренными лицами и высокими воротникам, скрывающими морщинистые шеи или неудачную пластику.

— Эй, птенчик, не дуйся, — улыбнулась Маргарет, наклонившись. — В следующий раз пойдём вместе.  
— Что вы вообще хотите там найти?  
— Есть наводка одна, — хмыкнул Коулсон, снова любуясь собой в зеркале, — от Фьюри. Предатели у нас завелись, Клинт. И вот с этим надо разобраться. Говорят, видели Вайтхолла в этих краях, и в частности на таких вечеринках он частый гость.  
— Вайтхолл? Покушавшийся на 0-8-4?  
— Именно.  
— Да он же должен был умереть ещё лет двадцать назад, — возмутился Бартон. — Я читал о 0-8-4, не смотри на меня так.  
— Нам с Пегги предстоит узнать насколько правдивы слухи, — спокойно проговорил Фил. — Вот, можешь ознакомиться с материалами и фотографиями. Мы вернёмся часа через три.

Колусон кинул на кровать папку и вышел из комнаты.

— Вайтхолл, — тихо сказала Маргарет, — знакомая фамилия.

 

 

***

Народу было много. Коулсон предполагал, что так и будет. В этой толпе отыскать Вайтхолла было сложно, но всё ещё возможно. Выпив бокал шампанского, Фил пригласил Пегги на танец. Та поправила старомодную вуаль и охотно приняла предложение.

Они кружили в вальсе, и Маргарет удивилась, что она вообще может танцевать вальс. Коулсон уверенно вёл её вперёд, и когда они оказались в середине зала, их окружила толпа. Двигаясь в такт музыке, Пегги улыбалась, попутно кидая взгляд в толпу, ища нужного человека. Когда музыка закончилась, им зааплодировали. Они поклонились и поспешили сбежать от всеобщего внимания.

Идя по коридору, в сторону туалета, Коулсон напрягся, смотря по сторонам.

— Я его видел, — прошептал он, — красный пиджак, круглые очки, на левой руке не хватает запонки. Потерял, наверное. А ещё, вероятно, он узнал меня.  
— Что?

Внезапно Фил толкнул Маргарет в сторону и принялся защищаться от нападающих на него мужчин. Нашивка на их плечах изображала какой-то странный ромб, таких Фил ещё не видел. Отбивался он ловко, но чуть не проворонил одного из громил, но Пегги успела вовремя, ударив того вазой по голове.

Она давно так не развлекалась. Отбившись, они вылезли через окно в дамской комнате. Погони за ними не последовало.

— Я посадил Вайтхоллу жучок, — отдышавшись, сказал Коулсон.  
— Хорошая работа, агент, — похвалила его Пегги, рассмеявшись. — Ох, бегать на этих каблуках неудобно. Нужно было надевать красные. Там каблук крепче. У тебя кровь на щеке.  
— А, это, — Фил мазнул пальцем по щеке, посмотрел на пятно и улыбнулся, — это не моё.  
— Что ж, первая вылазка прошла успешно. Давай купим вина и составим Клинту компанию, а то он там уже, наверное, от рук отбился.

Фил согласно кивнул.

 

 

***

Аккуратно поднявшись по лестнице, Стив рассматривал разбитые окна Башни. Отчего Тони так долго тянул с их восстановлением, он не понимал, но искренне верил в то, что в этом всём есть тайный смысл.

Джарвис указал ему путь до самой лаборатории, и Стив в конце-таки упёрся в дверь. Помявшись самую малость, он толкнул её и зашел внутрь. Комната была похожа больше на склад мусора, чем на то место, в котором можно существовать.

— О, Капитан Сосулька! — радостно поприветствовал его Тони, и Стив сумел разглядеть его за грудой металлического мусора. — Чем обязан?  
— Тони, перестань, — за спиной послышался голос Пеппер, Роджерс даже не успел возразить, как она оказалась рядом, а потом, обойдя его, встала рядом со Старком. — Мы же договорились, ты ведешь себя как взрослый.  
— Как скажешь, дорогая, — улыбнулся Тони. — Я разделался со всеми бумагами, которые ты мне принесла.  
— И с договором о поставках в Бразилию?  
— С ним разобрался шредер. Я не собираюсь тратить столько денег на не пойми что.

Вирджиния бросила на Тони гневный взгляд. Стив наблюдал за тем, как под напором Старковских аргументов это взгляд сменялся на мягкую улыбку. Пусть это явление было временным, они ещё доберутся до истины, когда окажутся наедине, а пока, если Тони не просит Стива подождать пару минут за дверью, значит всё в порядке и под контролем.

Смотря на Тони и Пеппер, Стив тихонько завидовал их отношениям.

Поцеловав Тони в щёку, Пеппер наконец ушла, оставляя их наедине. Старк стянул перчатки и рабочие очки, повернулся к Стиву и уставился на него, ожидая хоть чего-нибудь. Уж кто-кто, а Роджерс просто так к нему никогда заглядывать не стал бы.

— Мир спасён, Мстителей не заперли за решёткой, хоть мы и разрушили пол Нью-Йорка. А ещё, наверное, у тебя теперь от поклонниц отбоя нет…  
— Тони, — вздохнул Стив, перебив его, — ты, конечно, очень внимательно всё подмечаешь, но не стоит говорить очевидные вещи, если не ведёшь к чему-то конкретному.  
— Ладно, мудрец, рассказывай, что привело тебя сюда.  
— Это.

Стив протянул Старку прозрачный файл с какими-то документами. Тони выпрямился, принимая их, и разложил на столе, вытащив. Очевидно, что это были лишь жалкие копии того, что Стив хотел показать. Конечно, почти на каждом из них было написано имя Говарда Старка, и Тони бы выкинул всё это в мусорку, если бы Стив не смотрел на него глазами брошенного щенка.

Что было нужно Роджерсу, Тони понял без лишних слов, но помогать ему, откровенно говоря, не хотел, потому что не любил рыться в отцовских бумагах. Стив смирно ждал решения, сдерживался, чтобы не наговорить глупостей, которые были свойственны ему, когда уверенность отсутствовала напрочь.

— Почему вдруг ты этим заинтересовался? — спросил Старк, отложив в сторону бумаги и взяв в руки чашку с кофе.  
— Мне стало интересно, чем занимались мои друзья, когда я умер.  
— Хорошая попытка, — кивнул Старк, — а теперь скажи правду.

Стив нахмурился. Не хотел он говорить эту правду, уж излишне личной она была. Но к сожалению, за время его «отпуска» во льдах, врать он так и не научился.

— Согласно последним записям о Пегги Картер, — тихо начал он, вытаскивая из-за пазухи ещё один файл, — этот эксперимент проводил Говард, и я подумал, что у него остались какие-то записи… Ученые ведь делали записи в то время, так было во время моего превращения в суперсолдата.  
— Тут даже названия нет, только даты. И то, размытые.  
— Название есть, — Стив подошёл и указал пальцем на небольшую надпись вверху страницы. — «Номер два». Январь тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят третьего. Понимаю, что у Говарда было множество экспериментов, но…  
— Подожди, — сказал Тони. — Джарвис, мы составили опись отцовских экспериментов?  
— Нет, сэр, — откликнулся ИИ. — В последний раз, когда вы этим занимались, нам удалось внести две записи в список.  
— Что ж, Роджерс, это всё, конечно, мило, но…  
— Я помогу тебе всё разобрать, могу даже заняться этим сам, Джарвис мне поможет.

Озадаченность на лице Тони можно было сравнить разве что с внезапным рёвом Халка, она была непонятной и неуместной, как считал Стив. Но хозяину башни, конечно, видней. Роджерс терпеливо ждал решения, надеялся на положительный результат. Старк же просто тянул время, как резину, не зная, что не давало ему согласиться.

— Кто такая эта Пегги Картер? Я о ней никогда не слышал.  
— Ну, — протянул Роджерс, чуть покраснев, — в сорок пятом я назначил ей свидание и не пришёл. Задержался в океане.  
— Ладно, — выдохнул Тони, — мы с тобой займемся этим. Узнаем, что там за «номер два». Но только не сегодня, хорошо? Давай завтра, часов так в десять утра, я как раз закончу с перчатками.  
— Спасибо, — благодарно улыбнулся Роджерс.  
— Комната для гостей осталась цела, так что можешь остаться с нами, если хочешь. Уверен, Пеппер будет не против. Ты ей нравишься.  
— Я не хочу стеснять ни тебя, ни Пеппер…  
— Перестань, — закатил глаза Тони. — Дорогая, — крикнул он, — ты же не против, что Стив задержится у нас на пару деньков?  
— Я уже заказала ужин на троих, — ответила та.

У Стива, честно говоря, от удивления чуть глаза на лоб не вылезли. Он прокашлялся и всё-таки согласился.

— А почему ты вдруг заинтересовался этим? — спросил Тони. — Ну, то есть, ты же знаешь, что она погибла. Тут всё написано, даже вон про вскрытие тела и смерть от переохлаждения.  
— Тебе, наверное, покажется это бредом, — как можно тише сказал Стив, — но мне кажется, что она жива.

Посмотрев на Кэпа, Старк долго не сводил непонимающего взгляда. Стив в конце концов сдался, уставившись в пол.


	4. — 4

— Значит, ты думаешь, что Фьюри специально прячет её от тебя? Пегги эту.

Тони даже не попытался скрыть сарказм. Стив порядком устал от этого за те два часа, что они разбирали бумаги. После Говарда осталось столько хлама, и никаких указателей на нужные им документы. Стив искал с сильным рвением, потому что докопаться до правды было для него делом всей жизни.

— Не её, — Стив сдул пыль с очередной коробки, — а информацию о ней. Ей сейчас… должно быть за девяносто. Может, она и жива. Может, нет. Я не знаю. В любом случае, полковник темнит. И мне это не нравится.  
— Всегда думал, что ты слепо соглашаешься с тем, что говорит начальство, — хмыкнул Тони. — Хоть, конечно, на хелликериере ты тогда выдал, но всё равно… Вся эта правильность вокруг тебя. Как в восточном индуизме, знаешь? Аура.

Попытавшись изобразить вокруг Стива огромный сгусток энергии, горящий разными цветами (Тони, непременно, указывал какими именно), Старк засмеялся. Стив, решив, что на дурачества Старка внимания обращать не стоит, стал надиктовывать Джарвису список документов, находившихся в коробке. Давно пора было описать это всё.

У Стива открылся новый талант. С документами он справлялся лучше, чем Тони. Наверное, потому что Тони переставал копаться, если находил вдруг что-то интересное. Научное любопытство работало лучше, чем следовало ожидать. Быстро в сторону Тони откидывал только дневники Говарда, в которых, по его мнению, отец лгал сам себе, когда писал о том, как всё у него хорошо. Роджерс же складывал их в отдельную коробку, потому что Тони позволил забрать их все с собой.

— А какой в этом смысл? — опомнился Старк час спустя.  
— Что?  
— Какой смысл прятать от тебя данные об этом эксперименте?  
— Им нужно, чтобы я был на их стороне, — пожал плечами Стив. — Они, я думаю, будут умалчивать обо всём, что может как-то этому помешать.  
— И Пегги?  
— Мне нужно знать, что они с ней сделали, — быстро протараторил Роджерс. — Я бы смирился с тем, что она умерла от старости, но не могу смириться с тем, что… Она возможно не умерла. Как мой друг Баки. Гидра взяла его в плен. Солдаты поговаривали, что с нижних этажей никто не возвращается. Но Баки смог, выстоял.  
— А потом он упал с поезда, никакая суперсила его не спасла, — буркнул Тони, откидывая очередной дневник отца в Стивову коробку. — Что? Отец рассказывал. Он вообще слишком много о тебе рассказывал, а про девушку ни слова не сказал. Лучше скажи, если Говард и Щ.И.Т. что-то с ней сделали, то ты больше не будешь на них работать?  
— Выбор у меня небольшой.

***

— Так, да. Я поняла. До связи.

Клинт смотрел на Пегги настолько возмущённо, насколько вообще мог. Надулся, словно рыба-ёж. Маргарет улыбнулась, невинно, делая вид, что всё в порядке. Коулсону в общем-то уже неделю некогда поговорить с Клинтом, вот он и бесится, каждый раз вот так злится на Пегги за двухминутные разговоры о миссии.

— Птенчик, — усмехнулась она, — перестань, а то лопнешь. На следующее задание я иду одна.  
— Что-о-о? Кажется, я сдохну в этом городе от скуки.  
— Просто нам не нужно лишней шумихи, а ты любишь её создавать. Твоё лицо после той заварушки в Нью-Йорке, слишком узнаваемое. Расслабься, и получай удовольствие. Сходи в музей.  
— Ох, просто веселье месяца!  
— Обещаю, в следующий раз пойдём вместе, а сегодня вечером я уж как-нибудь сама.

Ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как согласиться. Тем более, что в его руках завибрировала старенькая раскладушка. На экране высветилась фотография с Железным Человеком и Бартон, закатив глаза, ответил на звонок, скрываясь за дверью своей комнаты.

— Какого чёрта тебе нужно?  
— Оу, Леголас в ярости. Мне позже позвонить?  
— Да говори уже, — рявкнул Бартон, плюхнувшись на кровать.  
— Тут слушок ходит, что ты в Вашингтоне, — иронично сказал Тони.  
— Да, Фьюри отправил на задание.  
— Один работаешь? Я видел Коулсона в штабе.  
— Нет, с напарницей.  
— С симпатичной, я надеюсь?  
— Старк!  
— Ладно, понял. Ближе к делу? Мы с Роджерсом уже два дня разгребаем вещи в одном из домов моего отца. Мне это осточертело. Давай, напяливай свои людские вещи, выдергивай солому из волос и тащи свою задницу к нам. Сходим в бар.  
— Нет.  
— Я плачу.  
— Договорились.

***

Старк выбрал место под стать себе. Много людей, выпивки, громкая музыка и абсолютно никакого пространства для того, чтобы «просто посидеть». Стив был этому не рад, но уже и сам хотел отдохнуть от бумаг и пыли. В глазах и так двоилось, и иногда казалось, что астма снова вернулась.

— Скажи спасибо Кэпу, что это не стрип-клуб, — с сарказмом сказал Старк. Он то от этого плакать хотел, да вот издеваться над воспитанием Капитана куда приятнее. По-дружески, конечно. — Секса, видите ли, у него не было с сорок пятого.  
— Он так и сказал? — усмехнулся Клинт, и Стив почувствовал желание стереть это выражение с его лица.  
— Ничего подобного!  
— Да и говорить ничего не нужно, — засмеялся Старк.

Они сели за столик поближе к бару, чтобы, как выразился Тони, недалеко ходить «за добавкой». Холодный расчёт. Стив, конечно, спустя час успел несколько раз пожалеть, что согласился проветриться. В конце концов, развлечение стоило выбрать себе по душе. Но в целом всё было лучше, чем он себе представлял. Спокойно попивая пиво, Стив смотрел по сторонам и совершенно не обращал внимания на подтрунивания Клинта и Тони.

И всё вроде шло хорошо, спокойно, пока Бартон не спросил, что привело их сюда, в Вашингтон, и Тони понесло. Говард Старк - больная тема, и Тони, как только не назвал его, пока рассказывал о том, во что превратились поиски информации о «папочкиных» экспериментах. Как только Старк дорвался до части о Пегги, Стив закрыл глаза. Даже слушать не хотелось, потому что он уже давно представил, как красочно эту информацию преподнесёт Тони, но его спас зазвонивший телефон Клинта.

— Извините, — сказал Бартон и, встав, направился к выходу.

На улице было тепло. Ветер в этом городе почти не чувствовался, скрываясь между домами, и Клинт, воспользовавшись одиночеством, сделал глубокий вдох, осматриваясь. Звонок, конечно, давно прекратился, потому что от их столика до выхода было не меньше трёхсот метров. Он терпеливо ждал ответа собеседника, повторно набрав номер.

— Мне нужна Пегги, — протараторил Коулсон, — дай ей трубку.  
— Пегги? — поморщился Клинт. На самом деле он был на грани небольшой истерики, но гордо сдерживал её. — Она на задании.  
— На каком задании, Бартон?  
— Я откуда знаю. У вас там сплошные тайны, ты же с ней всё время разговариваешь, а не со мной. Она мне не докладывается. Ты, в общем-то, тоже.  
— Бартон, у Пегги нет никакого задания. Единственное, что есть в ближайшем будущем, это в четверг. И вы идёте на него вместе.  
— Повтори, — монотонно сказал растерявшийся Бартон.  
— Ты пьян?  
— Да.  
— Клинт, я же просил тебя присматривать за Пегги! — раздраженно произнёс Коулсон.  
— Ну ты же не сказал, что она умеет чисто и невинно врать!  
— Она шпионка, Клинт!  
— Да ёб твою мать, а я кто, а? Такой же специальный агент.  
— Найди её, — приказал Коулсон.

Клинт бы высказал ему ещё пару ласковых, да не успел. Фил положил трубку. Бартон, плюнув на всё, вернулся в бар к Старку и Роджерсу. К его удивлению, Тони добрался до караоке. Он стоял на сцене, весело подпевая одной из популярных нынче песен.

— Не знал, что он умеет, — сказал Бартон, присев.  
— А он и не умеет, — прокомментировал ситуацию Стив, повернувшись. — Всё в порядке?  
— Да, — соврал Клинт и залпом опустошил свой стакан, а затем и стакан Старка.

Стив ничего спрашивать не стал, не хотел попасть под горячую руку. Да и лезть в чужую душу тоже не самое приятное занятие. Сделав вид, что поверил, Стив снова отвернулся к сцене и с улыбкой наблюдал за поющим Старком. А потом всё как будто во сне, Стив не понял, как это произошло, но Клинт уже пытался затащить его на сцену.

— Пошли, выберем что-нибудь из ALL SAINTS. Чур я пою за Шазней Льюис!

Бартон вскочил на сцену, однако Стив за ним не последовал. Окончательно стало стыдно в тот момент, когда Бартон громко запел «Pure shores», и Стиву на миг захотелось стать глухим.

***

Стоя у входа, Клинт курил. Тони и Стив задержались в баре, и, решив скоротать время, Бартон вспомнил плохую привычку, от которой избавлялся год от года. Неожиданно, рядом с ним остановилась машина, серебристая ауди старой модели, и Бартон насторожился. Пьяное сознание подкидывало слишком много сценариев развития событий.

— Клинт, — сказал Пегги, открыв пассажирскую дверь, — поехали домой. Коулсон очень просил забрать тебя.  
— Лучше скажи, где ты была? — разозлился Бартон. — Хотя, конечно, зачем тебе передо мной отчитываться.  
— Залезай в машину, — спокойно попросила Маргарет.

Возразить он хотел, и даже подумал, что можно было бы переночевать у Старка, но тут за спиной послышались знакомые голоса. Стив и Тони выходили из бара. Стиву пришлось тащить Старка на себе. Клинтон захлопнул дверь одним рывком, навалившись на неё, и замер, тяжело дыша.

— Клинт, — лишь успела позвать его Пегги, прежде чем дверь захлопнулась.  
— Доберётесь? — спросил он у Стива. Все тело дрожало.  
— Да, — улыбнулся тот, — не стоит беспокоиться.  
— Ладно, — поджав губы, сказал Клинт.

Когда Стив усадил Тони в машину, Клинт помахал на прощанье и, выкинув окурок, наконец сел в машину.

«Не забывай о своём задании», — напомнил он сам себе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/dVNdTXEJv1A


	5. — 5

Усевшись удобнее, Стив включил небольшой торшер на прикроватной тумбочке. Тот неплохо осветил комнату, подчёркивая самые разные детали. По словам Тони, в старом особняке Старков ничего не менялось с конца восьмидесятых, когда семья переехала в Нью-Йорк, потому «работа не ждёт». На стенах висели картины в мощных рамках, под ногами стелился мягкий ковёр.

В общем-то, сейчас Тони поступил точно так же, как его отец в восемьдесят седьмом - смылся. Стив, уставший от бумаг, в которых не встречалось никаких упоминаний о «номер два», решил расслабиться и почитать истории из жизни Говарда. Он любил заниматься этим перед сном. Открыв страницу, он снова обнаружил, что к датам у Говарда было презрительное отношение. Ни числа, ни месяца, ни года.

В прошлом дневнике Стив нашёл упоминание о Тони и отложил его до поры, до времени. Тони родился уже после пятьдесят третьего, а значит, о Пегги информации он здесь не найдёт. Поэтому в этот раз дневник он выбирал по обложке. Ища более старую и потрёпанную, он вдруг заметил знакомую книжечку. Говард таскал её с собой всё время, когда шла война.

Из маленького тома сразу же выпали две фотографии. На одной из них Говард стоял рядом с улыбающейся женщиной небольшого роста и мужчиной, выше его на голову, худощавым, но таким же счастливым, как и женщина. Перевернув фотографию, Стив надеялся найти подпись к ней, но обратная сторона была чиста. На другой фотографии, которая упала лицом вниз, обратная сторона тоже была пустой. Потянув фото на себя, Стив с удивлением обнаружил, что эта фотография была почти копией той, первой, но только вместо Говарда рядом с мужчиной и женщиной стояла Пегги.

Стив открыл одну из последних записей и начал читать.

« _Пегги считает, что мне лучше потратить свои силы на что-то более важное, чем съёмка фильмов. На самом деле моя киностудия делает успехи, и если бы не нулевая материя и “Изодин”, то в новой киноленте появилась бы сама Уинти Фрост. А это уже половина успеха. Впрочем, кажется, у Пегги новое задание и она совсем прикарманила себе Джарвиса. Шефа Нью-Йоркского отделения СНР ударили по голове и украли какие-то важные документы, касающиеся самой Пегги, и Джарвис, конечно, просто не может стоять в стороне. Хорошо, что Анна держится от всего этого подальше, ей и так здорово досталось..._ »

Зазвонил телефон, и Стиву пришлось оторваться от чтения. Он вложил фотографии в книжку, прежде чем ответить.

— Собирайся, у нас задание. Объясню всё на месте, когда доберёшься до Вашингтона, — сходу начала Наташа.  
— Я в Вашингтоне, — хмыкнул Стив, и на несколько секунд повисло молчание. Стив словно давал Наташе время обдумать происходящее и чуть-чуть удивиться. — Тони любезно одолжил особняк своего отца на время.  
— В гости пригласишь?

В общем-то, у Стива не было выбора. Сорок минут спустя он разливал чай в заранее подготовленные чашки и хлопал глазами на все вопросы вместо ответов. Наташа улыбалась, хитро и чуть притворно, но Стив не обращал внимание. Это же Наташа, она всё равно выяснит всё, что хочет.

— Решил сменить обстановку?  
— Ну, — замялся Стив, — искал себе занятие. Показалось неплохой идеей, узнать, как жили люди, с которыми я когда-то дружил.  
— Друзья-покойнички, — посмеялась Наташа. — Надеюсь, они не помешают тебе отправиться на задание?  
— Что за задание?  
— О, наинтереснейшее! Гидра! Как раз для тебя.  
— Гидра? — не понимал Стив. — Она же уничтожена.  
— Эх, малыш, если бы всё было так просто. Читай.

Прямо перед ним Наташа разложила документы.

— «0-8-4», — прочитал Роджерс, — необходимый уровень доступа: _десятый_.

Стив понятия не имел, что происходит с этим миром, потому что 0-8-4 - это маленькая девочка, родившаяся в восемьдесят седьмом году.

 

 

***

Клинт просто не понимал, что происходит. Ещё вчера всё было ясно, как на ладони. Поймать Вайтхолла и обезвредить, после чего доставить в штаб. Но Пегги пыталась придумать что-то более изящное, чем похищение. Словно рисовала картину маслом, она придумывала план, тщательно продуманный, и конечно от плана «ворваться и схватить», что предложил Бартон, этот план значительно отличался.

— Это круизное судно, а не пиратский корабль, — подвела итоги Маргарет, объясняя Клинту будущую задачу. — Мы должны быть внимательными. Смотри, Вайтхолл остановится либо в этой каюте, — Пегги указала на план корабля, что лежал перед ним, — либо в этой. В каждой их них есть потайной ход, объединяющий их. Скорее всего, там имеется тайная комната, в которой Вайтхолл что-то прячет. Мы должны выяснить что.  
— Стоп, но как же сам Вайтхолл?  
— От него пользы мало, скорее всего, как все преданные агенты Гидры, он просто вскроет очередную склянку с ядом и умрёт.  
— Но он же там главный!  
— Не думаю, — помотала головой Маргарет. — По моим догадкам, он работал на Щ.И.Т. Я помню его лицо. Думаю, главы Гидры вряд ли работают в Щ.И.Т.е штатными агентами.  
— Почему ты вообще решила, что в Щ.И.Т.е есть агенты Гидры?  
— Боже, птенчик, это ведь очевидно. Готовь лук и стрелы, выдвигаемся через полчаса.

 

 

***

На круизном лайнере работать под прикрытием Клинту ещё не удавалось ни разу. Сегодня же он был одет в красивый смокинг с затянутым на шее галстуком-бабочкой и ходил среди богатых и жаждущих власти людей, предлагая бокал шампанского. На подносе у другого официанта были мидии и креветки, и Бартон думал, что было бы лучше оказаться на его месте.

Кто устраивал эти светские мероприятия, Клинт не знал, но думал, что неплохо бы организаторам поставить ящик для предложений, потому что скукота здесь смертная, даже хуже, чем в аду.

— Чем ты там занимаешься? — связалась с ним Пегги. Клинт ухмыльнулся, улыбаясь очередному гостю, протягивая бокал.  
— Работаю, — сквозь зубы процедил он, стараясь никак себя не выдать. — В отличие от некоторых.  
— Между прочим, я только достала ключ от тайника и теперь направляюсь туда.  
— Опять я пропущу всё веселье?  
— Наблюдай за Вайтхоллом. Если что-то случится, дай мне знать.

Клинт хотел бы и сам поучаствовать в этом приключении в тайное место, но, увы, судьба распорядилась иначе. Как ни крути, но кто-то должен был следить за Вайтхоллом, и этим кто-то был именно он.

Он продолжал работать и наблюдать за Вайтхоллом, а спустя сорок минут, когда шампанское на очередном подносе закончилось, Клинт пошёл на кухню за новой порцией. Отойдя на безопасное расстояние и удостоверившись, что за ним никто не следит, Клинт решил выйти на связь с Пегги, но та не отвечала.

Дойдя до кухни и взяв шампанское, Клинт поспешил вернуться в праздничный зал. Он оглядел всех посетителей и среди них всё-таки нашёл Вайтхолла. У выхода он перехватил парня с пустым подносом. Не думая, Бартон всучил ему поднос, полный бокалов с шампанским, забрав в обмен пустой, и снова вышел из зала.

В туалете никого не было, и Клинт быстро скинул с себя отвратительную рубашку и бабочку. Он снова попытался связаться с Пегги, но безуспешно. Он даже не думал, принимая решение. Слишком опасной была ситуация, с корабля просто так не выберешься, и нужно всеми силами стараться оставаться незамеченными, потому что хоть малейший намёк на шпионаж и слежку превратит их в корм для акул.

Уже идя по тайному ходу, Бартон проверил работу оборудования, убедившись, что всё исправно. Он шёл вниз, по каким-то темным лестницам, освещая маленьким фонариком дорогу, прислушивался, надеясь услышать хоть шорох, но слышал лишь собственные шаги. Казалось, этому помещению нет конца и края, но он отчётливо помнил, как лайнер отплывал от берега. Спустя десять минут блужданий, Клинт увидел дверь. Она была одна единственная, отличалась от серых стен по цвету. На радостях, он распахнул её. В комнате зажегся свет от шагов, и Клинт увидел Пегги, лежащую на полу без сознания.

Бегло осмотрев комнату, Бартон бросился к Пегги. Он нащупал пульс и облегченно вздохнул.

— Что случилось будем выяснять уже дома, а пока, — болтал Бартон, поднимая Пегги на руки, — придётся украсть одну из спасательных шлюпок. Давно пора валить отсюда.

Ровно встав, Клинт убедился, что крепко и удобно держит Пегги, и развернулся. Но пойти дальше не смог.

 

 

***

— И что мы здесь ищем?

Стив сидел за столиком какого-то кафе и смотрел в окно. Он видел Наташу на противоположной стороне улицы, она стояла рядом с лавкой с цветами. Синие, красные, желтые… Они были красиво выставлены в несколько рядов, но никакой закономерности в их порядке Стив не нашёл, хоть и наблюдал за этим уже час.

— Имей терпение, Роджерс, — передала Романова, и Стив фыркнул. Кофе в чашке давно остыл, а яблочный пирожок оказался жалкой подделкой и по вкусу больше напоминал кусок картона, чем что-то пригодное в пищу. — Ловить психов не простая профессия.

Ничего не ответив, Стив продолжил наблюдение. Он ненавидел ждать у моря погоды. Сидеть без дела для него тяжелая ноша, и Стив размышлял, сколько полезных вещей он бы сделал, не взявшись за эту слежку. Насильно в это его никто не втягивал. Стуча пальцами по столу, он размышлял о том, что было бы неплохо всё-таки вскрыть тот сейф, что он нашёл пару дней назад, и почти составил планы на вечер, как вдруг Наташа сорвалась с места, забежала в кафе. Испуганная, она смотрела на Роджерса, замерев, и не могла произнести ни слова.

— Клинт пропал, — выдавила она. — Коулсон звонил, не может его найти. Связь прервалась ночью в четверг. Клинт и его напарница отправились на задание, но не вернулись.  
— Дай телефон, — спокойно попросил Стив.

Коулсон рассказал Стиву кое-какие детали задания, дал адрес конспиративной квартиры и попросил успокоить Наташу, но, кажется, той было не до этого.

— Может, вызвоним Старка?  
— На это нет времени. Звони Рамлоу, проси джет и пилота, Коулсон пришлёт координаты.


	6. — 6

Голова болела, веки казались такими тяжёлыми, что Клинт, придя в сознание, долго не мог их поднять. Он слышал шум, как будто колёса поезда стучат по рельсам, и он то приближался, то отдалялся, дразня. С усилием он перевернулся на спину, выпрямив согнутые до этого ноги. Ощущение облегчения оказалось не таким приятным, как ожидалось.

Вдохнув, Клинт почувствовал покалывания в груди. На каждый вдох покалывания становились больнее, пока в один момент не прекратились, достигнув пика боли. Наконец получилось открыть глаза. Мрачные стены с обшарпанной краской и выдранными кусками бетонных плит не внушали ему доверия.

Он смог встать, обошёл комнату, в которой его держали, и пытался вспомнить что же там произошло. Клинт точно помнил, что, найдя Пегги, собирался бежать с этого корабля куда подальше, но что-то его остановило. Все мышцы оцепенели, он не мог сдвинуться с места, как будто _что-то_ силой держало его.

Теперь Клинт один, без Пегги, и чёрт знает, что он здесь забыл. Чтобы пройти по комнате, ему пришлось держаться за стену. Ноги всё ещё двигались плохо, и он шёл на полусогнутых. Он несколько раз постучал по двери, но никто не откликнулся. Клинт прислонился спиной к двери, сполз по ней вниз, держась за стены. Очутившись на полу, он нащупал решетку в полу слева от него.

За решеткой нашелся небольшой ящик, деревянный. Клинт достал его и открыл. На дне лежал мешочек с хлебом и небольшая бутылка с водой. Закатив глаза, но поблагодарив кого-то неизвестного за заботу, Клинт откусил кусочек, подумав, что если он умрёт от отравления, то хотя бы не придётся отчитываться перед Филом, на которого он всё ещё злился. Лишь бы не умирать долго и мучительно, а остальное не страшно.

— Блядь, — ругнулся Клинт, почувствовав, как кто-то ползёт по его руке, но раздражитель улетел стоило только ему дёрнуть рукой.

После хлеба и воды стало немного легче, взгляд наконец сфокусировался полностью, и Бартон видел чёткую картинку перед собой. Мысли прояснились, и он подумал, что неплохо было бы выбраться из этой чёртовой дыры, но пока не представлял как.

— Клинт, — вдруг раздался голос Пегги, и Бартон вздрогнул. — Клинт, ты тут?  
— Пегги? — испуганно крикнул он. — Пегги?  
— Тише, — хрипло сказала Пегги. — Нас могут услышать. Сможешь открыть замок? Кажется, ты прятал отмычки в свои ботинки.  
— Точно, — вспомнил Бартон о тайном «карманчике», спроектированном Старком. — Держись, я сейчас.

Замок оказался не из простых. Пришлось повозиться, но в итоге Клинт смог открыть дверь. В коридоре оказалось тихо, но светло. К большому упущению здесь не было ни одной камеры, но Клинт посчитал это везением. Идя на голос, он нашёл камеру, в которой держали Пегги. С замком получилось справиться быстрее, опыт предыдущего вскрытия помог увидеть лазейку в механизме. Открыв дверь, Бартон пребывал в лёгком шоке. От предплечья до кисти её руки были усыпаны маленькими кровавыми точками, на правом запястье красовался синяк. На ней всё ещё был белый парик и короткое золотистое платье, местами испачканное в крови.

Кинувшись к ней на помощь, Клинт напоил её водой, что забрал из своей камеры, и заглянул в измученные глаза. Кажется, сил у неё ни на что не было.

— Он помнит меня, — тихо произнесла Пегги, уткнувшись куда-то в плечо. — Забери меня отсюда.  
— Я помогу, — согласно кивнул Клинт.  
— Если выйти из камеры и идти в правую сторону, найдём лестницу, — продолжала Маргарет, — на выходе двое с оружием. Надо забрать, оно нам пригодится.  
— Сколько мы были здесь?  
— Не меньше трёх дней.  
— Вот чёрт!  
— Ты иногда приходил в себя, не помнишь?  
— Нет, — замотал головой Клинт, помогая Пегги идти. — Потом расскажешь. Для начала нужно выбраться.

По пути к лестнице им попался пустой кабинет. Клинт накинул на Пегги один из белых халатов, что висел на вешалке, мельком глянул на бумаги, увидел знакомые бланки Щ.И.Т.а и непонятный символ с черепом на них. Рядом лежала печать, которую Клинт стащил.

Они стояли у выхода, поджидая подходящего момента. И когда за дверью раздался взрыв, Клинт был шокирован, самую малость.

— Накинь капюшон, — сказал он, а Пегги лишь надеялась на то, что он знает, что делает. — Не выходи, пока я за тобой не вернусь.

Открыв дверь, Клинт шагнул вперёд, подняв руки вверх. Со стороны послышались крики, и он увидел Наташу, что взволновано смотрела на него. Она подбежала к Бартону, обняла его, почувствовав облегчение.

— Ты всё-таки пригласила Старка, — буркнул Стив где-то слева.  
— Прости, но от него больше пользы, чем от Рамлоу.  
— Клинт, ты как? — поинтересовался Роджерс.  
— Всё в порядке, Кэп.  
— А напарница?  
— Она в безопасности. Но ослабла за эти дни, — ровным голосом сказал Клинт. — Можно как-то безопасно доставить её на джет?  
— Я могу, — вызвался Старк.  
— Отлично.

Клинт подбежал к двери, рывком открыл её и подхватил Пегги на руки. Маргарет держалась за шею, её лицо скрывал незатейливый капюшон, лишь белые волосы выглядывали из-под него. Отдав её Старку, Клинт заметил, что и на ногах были красные точки.

— Что они с ней сделали? — спросил Стив, когда Тони взмыл в небо.  
— Я не знаю, — глухо сказал Клинт. — Моя вина - не уследил. Знал же, что за Маргарет нужно приглядывать, вечно она во что-нибудь ввяжется.  
— Она сильная, — улыбнулся Стив, похлопав его по плечу.

 

 

***

Полёт оказался долгим. Клинту и его напарнице было приказано вернуться в штаб в Нью-Йорке, потому что Маргарет совершенно точно была необходима медицинская помощь. Стив сидел в углу, иногда бросал взгляды на девушку, кутающуюся в тонкий плед. Она сидела так, что Стив мог наблюдать лишь её профиль, светлые волосы закрывали почти всё лицо.

Решив, что смущать агента не стоит, Стив нашёл сумку со своими вещами, собранную впопыхах, и принялся читать дневник Говарда. Это успокаивало.

_«Мы, кажется, уже по шестому разу прочёсываем океан. В поисках, мы заплыли даже слишком далеко, но появилась возможность испытать новый радар. Пока Пегги в Нью-Йорке сражается за оставшиеся мои изобретения, я ищу Стивена Роджерса во льдах, надеясь, что тогда утрата последней пробирки с его кровью будет казаться не такой значительной...»_

— Ну, и что там Говард пишет? — спросил Тони, загородив Стиву свет.  
— Ты хоть когда-нибудь называл его отцом?  
— Ну, в детстве, может быть. Лет до семи, я так думаю. Кофе?  
— Спасибо, — согласно кивнул Стив, — очень кстати.  
— Нашёл что-нибудь?  
— Кроме информации о моих поисках - ничего. Ну, и о Пегги, отмывающей запятнанную честь твоего отца.  
— О, честь отца - классика, — улыбнулся Тони, — он всю жизнь только этим и занимался.  
— А Джарвис это…  
— Папин дворецкий, — хмыкнул Тони, и присел рядом, выхватив у Стива из рук дневник Говарда. — Он во мне души не чаял. Своих детей у них с супругой не было, не сложилось видимо. Он был крутым.  
— То есть Джарвиса ты назвал в его честь?  
— Я скучал по старику Эдвину. Если бы ты его знал, он бы тебе понравился.  
— Тут написано, что они с Пегги были хорошими друзьями.  
— И он мне не слова об этом не сказал? Кто такая вообще эта Пегги Картер? Почему я ничего о ней не знаю? Как она выглядела, Стив? Расскажи!  
— Ростом около ста семидесяти, стройная. Очень красивая, — Стив мечтательно посмотрел на блокнот в руках Тони. — Тёмные волосы, карие глаза, неизменная красная помада на губах.  
— Фото имеется?  
— Дома осталось. У тебя дома. Спасибо, что разрешаешь мне жить _у тебя_ дома.  
— Да брось, — хмыкнул Тони, возвращая дневник. — Сегодня к нам с Пеппер заглянешь?  
— О, а это уместно? Я думал, ты собирался ей предложение сделать.  
— Да, собирался. И всё ещё собираюсь, но, вероятно, не сегодня.  
— Послушай моего совета, Тони. Если хочешь - делай. Не упускай момент.

Сказав это, Стив встал, убрал дневник в сумку и направился к Романовой, решив, что не будет мешать, заняв место второго пилота.

 

 

***

Клинт и Маргарет спускались с трапа самолёта, Стив, Тони и Наташа шли прямо за ними. Старк рассказывал какую-то историю о гигантском пончике, но Стив не слушал. Он смотрел на девушку, что шла впереди, но старался отгонять все возникающие непонятно откуда мысли.

В аэропорту их встречали Коулсон и Мария Хилл. Клинт шёл медленно и пропустил Пегги вперёд, уверенный в том, что Фил захочет с ней поговорить. Но вместо этого Фил крепко сжал его в своих объятиях, и всю накопившуюся за это время злость Клинт уже не чувствовал.

— Ты в порядке? — улыбнулся Фил, легко поцеловав Бартона в уголок губ.  
— Со мной всё хорошо, — сказал он, уткнувшись Филу в плечо, — но вот с заданием я не справился.  
— Ты _спас_ её, — попытался взглянуть в глаза Клинту Фил. — Это было твоим заданием.

Клинт повернулся и увидел Пегги. Она стояла рядом с Марией Хилл. Та осматривала её раны, словно понимала что-то в медицине. В целом Пегги выглядела лучше, чем, когда он только нашёл её, и Коулсон оказался прав - важно было спасти её, и плевать, что из-за этого другое задание пошло под откос.

— Капитан Роджерс, агент Романофф.  
— Агент Коулсон? — в удивленном тоне ответила Наташа.  
— Директор Фьюри ждёт вас в Вашингтоне, — спокойно объяснил ситуацию Коулсон.  
— Что ж, — потерев лоб, сказал Стив, смотря на Наташу, — возвращаемся. Занимаем исходные места. Хорошо, что ты не взяла Рамлоу.

Они вернулись к трапу самолёта, Стив как джентльмен пропустил Наташу вперёд. Вдруг, до боли знакомый голос окликнул его непривычно вежливым и серьезным тоном, и Стив развернулся. Перед ним стояла Маргарет. Она убирала светлые пряди за уши и тепло улыбалась.

— Спасибо за помощь, Капитан Роджерс.

Он так и застыл на месте, смотря ей вслед, пока та не скрылась вместе со всеми за стальной дверью. Поджав губу, Стив подумал, что слишком долго соображал, и поднялся на самолёт.


	7. — 7

Она проснулась на диване в лаборатории. Молодая девушка что-то рассматривала под микроскопом, заносила данные в компьютер для дальнейшего моделирования. Маргарет поднялась, вспоминая вчерашний вечер, и улыбнулась своему отражению в зеркале. Всё снова встало на свои места. Никаких светлых волос и ужасных золотистых платьев. Отпив воды из стакана, что стоял рядом, Маргарет наконец привлекла внимание девушки-учёного.

— О, вы проснулись, — довольно сказала девушка, и Пегги ей улыбнулась. — Простите, я пришла, а вы спали, и я не решилась вас будить.  
— Ты, должно быть, Джемма?  
— Да, Джемма Симмонс, очень приятно с вами познакомиться. Никогда не думала, что познакомлюсь с самой Пегги Картер. Это захватывающе.  
— А что во мне такого особенного?  
— Ничего. Просто вы - потрясающий агент.  
— Ох уж эта Джемма, — прервал беседу Коулсон. Наверное, он наблюдал за беседой всё это время.

Джемма сдержанно улыбнулась.

— Вот результаты тестов, — Джемма указала на монитор. — Показатели очень странные, нетипичные. У вас брали пробы крови, агент Картер. Возможно, вашу кровь хотят для чего-то использовать.  
— Что значит «нетипичные»?  
— Я нашла в архивах ваши предыдущие показатели, и нынешние отличаются. Как будто произошла химическая реакция.  
— Пегги, не трать силы, тебе нужно отдохнуть, — вмешался Коулсон, одарив Джемму серьезным взглядом, и та почувствовала себя виноватой.

Фил появился неожиданно, из ниоткуда, когда никто не ожидал. Джемма вздрогнула, резко свернув вкладку с данными об агенте Картер. Кажется, она забыла о контроле, который ведет агент Коулсон. Агенту Картер нельзя знать слишком многого о себе и своей «прошлой» жизни, в то время как выпускники Академии Щ.И.Т.а знают о ней гораздо больше, чем она сама.

— А где Клинт? — спросила Маргарет, не растерявшись. — Я бы сходила на обед.  
— Сейчас мы его найдём, — хмыкнул Коулсон. — Уорд, не видел Бартона?  
— Тренировочный зал номер восемь, — протараторил зашедший в лабораторию агент.  
— Чудесно, — улыбнулся Фил и, повернувшись к Пегги, добавил: — Позволь, я тебя провожу.

Театрально вытянув руку вперёд, Маргарет засмеялась, и Фил с радостью подставил согнутую в локте руку. Выходя из лаборатории, Пегги улыбнулась Джемме, которая продолжала виновато смотреть в их сторону. База, на которой они находились, была неизвестна Пегги до этого момента, поэтому каждое помещение несло в себе какую-то тайну, хоть и иногда было вполне предсказуемо ввиду одинаковости построек Щ.И.Т.а.

В тренировочном зале номер восемь было светло. В углу стоял небольшой ринг, а дальше, по стенам, были выставлены различные тренажеры. На одном из них восседал Клинт, но он не тренировался, а указывал занимающейся девушке на ошибки в упражнениях. Стоило Филу объявиться на пороге, как Бартон попытался изобразить полную занятость, тягая гантели весом в два килограмма.

— Мне некогда, — буркнул он, отворачиваясь, и вновь принялся подсказывать девушке, как правильно делать упражнение.  
— Агент Бартон, — сдержано улыбнулся Коулсон, — прошу вас выйти в коридор для разговора с агентом Картер.  
— Сотри эту бюрократическую ухмылку со своего лица, — поморщился Клинт, отпуская гантели на пол. — Чего она хочет?  
— Сходить с тобой на обед, — спрятав руки в карманы пиджака, сказал Фил. — Не обижай даму.  
— А ты?  
— У меня много _работы_ , Клинт. И она хочет отобедать с тобой. После всего, что с вами произошло, это неудивительно.  
— Много работы. Всегда об этом забываю.

Ничего больше не сказав, Клинт направился к выходу из зала и, встретив там Пегги, пообещал ей выступить сопровождающим. Фил наблюдал за всем этим со стороны.

— Продолжай, Скай, — сказал он, когда спина Бартона исчезла из виду. Возможно, пора было и самому уже заняться чем-то подобным.

 

***

— Ты серьёзно думаешь, что это она? — спросил Тони, и Стив поморщился, чуть отодвинув телефон от уха: иногда Тони говорил громче, чем следовало.  
— Я не знаю, — ответил Стив. Бекон на сковороде немного пригорел и, придерживая плечом трубку телефона, Стив принялся отскребать его. — Просто… Она так похожа на неё.  
— Пригласи её куда-нибудь, — хмыкнул Тони. — У тебя там что, поединок на шпагах?  
— Пригоревший бекон.  
— Пригласи её, слышишь? Как ты там мне вчера сказал?  
— Если хочешь - делай. Не упускай момент, — процитировал сам себя Роджерс. — Можно подумать, ты воспользовался моим советом.  
— Ещё нет, — в голосе Старка чувствовалась грусть. — Пеппер не вернулась из командировки. Сказала, что приедет… Когда приедет. Дурацкая отговорка?  
— Дурацкая, — согласился Стив. — Так ты посмотришь, что сможешь сделать?  
— Залезу, куда смогу, — пообещал Тони. — А ты пока что покопайся в отцовских дневниках, вдруг что-то найдёшь.

Положив трубку, Стив решил съесть чёртов бекон и лечь спать, потому что завтра обещают ужасно сложный день. Знакомства с какими-то шишками никогда Стиву не нравились. Он знал, чего ждать от этой встречи, явно ничего хорошего. Не успел он начать трапезу, как услышал стук в дверь. Открыв её, Стив в ужасе смотрел на Фьюри, который еле держался на ногах. Руки его были испачканы в крови, он тяжело дышал и при каждом движении сжимал от боли зубы. С помощью Стива Фьюри дошел до комнаты и сел в кресло, попытавшись расслабиться, но всё тело ныло от боли. Но, во всяком случае, он мог говорить.

Вместо слов полковник вытянул перед собой смартфон, показывая Стиву черновик набранного сообщения. «Щ.И.Т. слушает». Стив кивнул, не удивившись.

— Не ожидал вас увидеть, полковник, — хмыкнул он, не растерявшись.  
— Поссорился с женой, — ответил Фьюри, набирая ещё какое-то сообщение. — Не приютишь на ночь?  
— Не знал, что вы женаты.  
— О моей жене знают только друзья.  
— Значит, теперь мы друзья?

«Никому не верь», — написал Фьюри и протянул Стиву какое-то устройство. Стив, не разглядывая, сунул его в карман, не имея понятия, что это такое.

«Позвони Романофф».

— Конечно, Капитан, — ответил Фьюри, резко схватившись за бок. Стив дёрнулся, желая помочь ему.  
— Тогда, вы не против, если ещё один друг зайдёт к нам на ужин?  
— Конечно, Капитан.

Стив быстро набрал сообщение и отправил его. Ник всё так и сидел в кресле, тяжело дыша.

— Кролик или утка? — пытаясь поддержать беседу, сказал Роджерс. — Какое мясо вы предпочитаете?  
— Кролик.

«Надеюсь, я могу вам довериться», — написал Ник.

Неожиданно раздался выстрел и пробил окно. В этот момент в дверь ворвалась Наташа с пушкой на перевес. Забежав в комнату, она увидела Фьюри, съехавшего на пол и шокированное лицо Стива, который не знал, как поступить дальше. Наташа в считанные секунды вызвала помощь от Щ.И.Т.а, а Стив ринулся за нападавшим.

Это была самая странная погоня в его жизни.

 

***

Сидя за столиком в кафе, Пегги смотрела по сторонам, ожидая пока Бартон поговорит по телефону. Он вышел из здания, остановился у окна напротив столика. Маргарет наблюдала за тем, как изменялось его лицо, кажется, случилось что-то очень важное, но, вероятно, ей об этом никто не скажет. Когда Клинт вернулся, Маргарет лишь вопросительно посмотрела на него, ничего не сказав.

— Нам лучше спрятаться, — начал Клинт, когда принесли суп. — Наташа и Стив сейчас в Вашингтоне, разбираются. Каждый, кто предал Щ.И.Т., для нас очень важен.  
— Что случилось, объяснишь?  
— Гидра, — коротко сказал Клинт с таким выражением лица, словно выбирал, что лучше съесть на завтрак: блинчики и банан, — всё как и предполагал Коулсон. Вайтхолл не просто так охотится за 0-8-4.  
— Вайтхолл узнал меня, — вновь вспомнила Пегги, как ни в чём не бывало. — Я не стала говорить об этом Филу. Я же вижу, что они нарочно укрывают всё, что связано с моей памятью. Но тебе я могу доверять?

Клинт еле проглотил еду, мрачно смотря на Маргарет. Ему это всё настолько осточертело, что он совсем не хотел больше участвовать в операции, заключающейся в том, чтобы подарить Пегги новую жизнь, только потому что _Фьюри_ нужен такой агент, как она.

Пока Бартон обдумывал дальнейший план действий, Пегги из своей маленькой сумочки выудила блокнот. Клинт незамедлительно взял его в руки, вчитываясь в аккуратный размашистый почерк. Судя по цвету чернил, блокноту было много лет, но на удивление он остался цел. Из общей картины выбивался один чисто-белый листок с напечатанным текстом.

— К счастью, Джемма помогла мне восстановить кое-какие данные, — пожала плечами Картер.  
— То есть и о Стиве ты тоже знаешь?  
— Ну, — хитро улыбнулась Пегги, но эта улыбка отличалась ото всех предыдущих, какие только Бартону удалось застать. — На то, чтобы вспомнить это, понадобился дневник и встреча.  
— А дневник ты, я так понимаю, украла?  
— Пришлось залезть в архивы, потому что никто не хотел говорить со мной о прошлом.

Переваривая полученную информацию, Клинт слишком часто моргал. Он листал дневник, но не вчитывался, лишь пробегался взглядом по датам, что аккуратно были выведены с правой стороны каждой новой записи.

— Нам нужно где-нибудь спрятаться, так?  
— Да, — согласился Клинт, опомнившись.  
— Поехали в Вашингтон на машине. Машину возьмем в прокат, представимся супружеской парой, решившей отправиться в отчаянное путешествие. Там есть квартирка, на окраине. Мы сможем спрятаться там. А в случае необходимости, помочь.  
— Я не знаю, Пегги. Ты предлагаешь оставить Фила здесь?  
— Фил – большой мальчик, несмотря на то, что вы ведёте себя, как маленькие дети. Справится. Ты злишься, а ему некогда. Нет никакого смысла чего-то ждать. А там мы, возможно, пригодимся.  
— Ты просто хочешь смыться к Стиву, я прав? — прищурился Бартон, сложив руки на груди.  
— Коулсон справится, — покачала головой Маргарет.  
— Мог бы просто взять отпуск, — недовольно фыркнул Клинт.  
— Это «да»?  
— Это «да».

 

***

Стив обнимал Наташу, стоя в больничном крыле главного здания Щ.И.Т.а в Вашингтоне. Полковник Фьюри официально мёртв, и Стив чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что не схватил противника, так старавшегося убить Ника. В кармане всё ещё лежала флешка, которую Ник передал ему в последнем разговоре. Что на ней было, Стив понятия не имел, но очевидно было одно - именно эта вещь была необходима нападавшему.

«Быстрый, сильный и с металлической рукой», — повторялось в голове, и Стив в первый раз в жизни нашёл кого-то равного ему по силе, не имеющем преимуществ в виде магии и божественного происхождения. В этой схватке они потеряли Фьюри. Потеря оказалась куда существеннее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Наташа никак не могла успокоиться.

— Кажется, это война, — тихо прошептала она, уткнувшись куда-то в плечо.  
— Нужно поймать призрака, — настоял Стив.  
— Ты не сможешь.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Я его знаю.  
— Роджерс, — крикнул из-за угла Рамлоу, — тебя к Пирсу вызывают.  
— Понял, — ответил Стив.

Он отпустил Наташу, отступив на шаг в сторону от неё. В кармане зазвонил телефон, и Стив не удивился, увидев на экране имя. Сейчас не самое время отвечать на звонки. Поэтому, отключив его, Стив убрал телефон в карман.

— Не ходи, — попросила Наташа. В её глазах мелькнул страх. — Фьюри не доверял ему. И нам не следует.  
— Я должен в этом убедиться, — настоял Роджерс.  
— Я буду ждать тебя внизу. С заведённым мотором.


	8. — 8

За окном давно стемнело. Клинт ехал ровно, старался не превышать установленных девяносто километров в час. Пегги сидела рядом и напевала себе под нос одну из песен, которую Клинт не слышал уже лет двадцать как. В небе, среди деревьев, что росли вдоль трассы, виднелась луна. Она выглядывала из-за тёмной зелени ярким пятном, но не отвлекала от дороги. Её свет приятно светил, делая очертания, что были перед ними, более чёткими.

— На чём я остановилась? — спросила Маргарет, зажав кончик карандаша между губами.  
— Вайтхолл, — не отвлекаясь от дороги, ответил Бартон.  
— Ах, да, — подчеркнув что-то в блокноте, Пегги улыбнулась и продолжила: — Мы взяли его в Германии. Он был озабочен поиском какого-то артефакта, о котором узнал от Красного Черепа. Вайтхолл был молчаливым заключенным и предпочитал молчать, а говорить о нём.  
— В каком году это было?  
— В сорок пятом, сразу после войны.  
— Напомни, сколько тебе лет? — усмехнулся Клинт, поворачивая.  
— Такие вопросы дамам не задают.  
— А артефакт нашли?  
— Нашли. Спрятали. Не думаю, что надёжно от того, кто прожил семьдесят лет на Земле, не изменившись.  
— Может, стоит отправить все эти данные Филу?  
— Я думаю, что они их уже нашли. Или близки к этому.

Оставшееся время до Вашингтона, Маргарет попыталась поспать. Но сон не приходил, лишь глупые переживания о собственной жизни пленили её мысли. Она вспоминала войну, и стоило закрыть глаза, как очередной воспоминание пробегало перед ней, пробираясь мурашками по коже. Полковник Филипс, Говард Старк и его сумасшедшие изобретения… Словно когда-то воспоминания были фрагментированы, ведь что случилось с ней, Пегги так и не вспомнила.

А ещё в её воспоминаниях был Стив. Улыбающийся, счастливый, приглашающий её на свидание, выряженный в форму с орденами и медалями. Он спас весь сто седьмой, чёрт возьми. Он был достоин всего этого как никто другой. А потом просто утопил себя в океан, но чудом остался жив. Стив был всё тем же, только стрижку поменял. Вспоминая выражение его лица, когда она поблагодарила его за помощь, Пегги улыбалась, придумывая, что сказать ему при встрече.

Зазвонил телефон, выдёргивая её из воспоминаний. Клинт покосился на него, видя незнакомый номер, но все же через некоторое время снял трубку. Он сильно нахмурился во время разговора, и Маргарет встревожилась, понимая, что этот номер телефона знали единицы.

— Стива и Наташу пытались убить, — сказал он, отложив телефон в сторону. — Нат ранена, но всё уже гораздо лучше. Им нужна помощь.

 

***

После всего, что случилось, Стив определенно знал, на что шёл. Он не смог поймать призрака, так и не ответил ни на один из звонков Старка, за что при следующей встрече наверняка получить хорошую взбучку. Но сейчас он шёл на смерть, чтобы спаси весь мир, и надеялся, что Клинт успеет вовремя, чтобы в свою очередь спасти его.

Последние два дня прошли как в тумане. Фьюри погиб, но оказался жив. Видимо, в этом мире это вполне привычно. Он рассказал им всё, что знал о проекте, который Гидра готовилась запустить и за это Стив был ему благодарен, хоть и смутно представлял какую причастность к проекту имеет сам Фьюри.

Встав на мостик, Стив не удивился, увидев перед собой Баки. Он решительно шагнул вперёд, пытаясь убедить Баки не делать глупостей, надеясь достучаться, но все слова были бесполезными, ведь этот человек даже не знал, кто такой Баки, но Стив не сдавался. Он дрался с Солдатом, освобождая путь к панели управления, и стоило ему заменить нужный чип и окончательно «сломать» систему наведения, как любые попытки надрать Солдату задницу прекратились.

Стив даже не пытался защищаться. Всё тело ныло от боли, старая форма была испачкана в крови. Казалось, что кровоточит всё тело. Стив всё ещё мог дышать и даже передвигаться, и когда произошли выстрелы, и хеликериер стал падать в воду, Роджерс из последних сил помог Солдату выбраться из-под тяжелой балки и потерял щит.

Упав на ещё не разбившееся стекло, Стив почувствовал, как две пары рук потянули его вверх. Он скользил спиной по стеклу, но ничего не слышал вокруг. Когда тёплая ладонь легла на щёку, Стив открыл глаза и увидел перед собой Пегги. Он улыбнулся, попытался что-то сказать, потянул руку, чтобы коснуться, понять видение это или реальность? Её напуганное лицо вызывало улыбку, и было до истерики на грани смешно, потому что найдя её, Стив снова решил умереть.

Увидев Клинта, Стив понял, что они с Пегги над чем-то активно спорят, но не слышал ничего. В ушах словно была вода, не давая разобрать ни единого слова.

— Делай, как говорит Пегги, — сказал Стив, прежде чем отключиться.

 

***

Клинт прижался лбом к стене, тяжело выдыхая. Рука всё ещё болела от сильного ушиба. В окружении зелёных стен, Клинт чувствовал себя спокойнее. Он смотрел по сторонам, оглядывая бегающий туда-сюда мед.персонал, ведь после битвы поступило немало раненных. Хорошо, что не было жертв из гражданских, только штатные агенты попали под обстрел. Некоторых из них им придётся похоронить. Например, Уила - начальника охраны левого крыла базы - которого Клинт знал уже много лет, и было горько, что из-за каких-то дурацких взглядов на жизнь сумасшедшего директора Щ.И.Т.а, оказавшегося главой Гидры пострадали ни в чём неповинные люди, попытавшиеся прекратить это безумие.

— Ты уверена, что это был он? — спросил Бартон, и Наташа кивнула. Она сидела на стуле в углу, нервно теребя рукава. — Ведь столько лет прошло.  
— Я знаю, что это он, — зло процедила Наташа.  
— Он симпатичный, этот твой Солдат, — усмехнулся Клинт, поймав недовольный взгляд Наташи. — Что? Я просто оцениваю со стороны.  
— Ты придурок, Бартон. Не понимаю, как Маргарет терпела тебя столько времени.

Наташа склонила голову, отводя взгляд от Клинта. Тот выглядел слишком довольным, и в такую минуту это раздражало.

— Найдём мы твоего Солдата, — сказал он, отвлекая Наташу. Сев рядом, он обнял её так крепко, как только мог. Наташа закивала, уткнувшись ему в шею.

Это было большим из того, что он мог для неё сделать.

Так они просидели с полчаса. Наташа рассказывала истории, и Клинт не знал, придуманные они или настоящие, из её жизни, ведь Нат никогда не любила слишком много болтать о себе. Он видел её в этих историях, но не решался спросить ни о чём большем.

Фил пришёл в тот момент, когда очередной рассказ подходил к концу. Наташа, увидев его, понимающе кивнула и ушла к палату, проверить Стива, а заодно и не отходившую от него Пегги. Она выглядела немного усталой, но счастливо улыбалась, и это было достаточным аргументом, чтобы не отправлять её домой.

— Клинт, — нарушил тишину Коулсон, когда дверь в палату Стива закрылась.  
— Фил? — взглянул на него Бартон.  
— Я договорился с Фьюри, у нас будет отпуск, — чуть замявшись, сказал Коулсон.  
— Прости, но фирма, в которой я работал, накрылась медным тазом, так что никакого отпуска. Экономить надо. Мой парень работал со мной, так что мы теперь вместе на мели.  
— Придурок, — улыбнулся Коулсон. Клинт смотрел на него и не мог не отметить, что «обычная» одежда шла ему куда больше, чем заношенный костюм.  
— А ещё я должен помочь подруге найти её бывшего, — продолжил Клинт, следя взглядом за Филом, который никак не решался присесть рядом. — Одной уже помог, кстати.  
— Купидоном устроился?  
— Отличная шутка, — сказал Клинт, поднявшись, и встал совсем рядом с Филом.  
— Значит, собираешься в путешествие с Наташей?  
— Да, — уверенно кивнул Бартон.  
— Третьего с собой возьмёте?  
— Я подумаю.

Прежде чем Клинт успел сказать ещё какую-нибудь глупость, Коулсон, положив руку ему на щеку, втянул его в поцелуй, подумав, что глупостей на сегодня и так предостаточно.

 

***

Сидя в кресле, Маргарет наслаждалась «It's a Good Day» Пегги Ли, читая свой дневник. Она перелистывала страницы, как воспоминания, и улыбалась. Кажется, вся сумасшедшая жизнь, описанная в нём, не оставила её, а вернулась вместе с ней и стала ещё более безумнее. Столько всего изменилось, а она и не заметила, как привыкла ко всем прелестям современной жизни, втянулась в эту жизнь, словно в свою. Всё вокруг было невероятным.

— Я попал в рай? — сказал Стив, хрипя, вытаскивая Пегги из потока воспоминаний.

Она улыбнулась, отложила в сторону книжечку и подошла к кровати. У Стива синяк всю щёку, подбит глаз и небольшая рана под губой. Он хотел бы улыбнуться, протянуть руку, коснуться Пегги, потому что сейчас, он уверен, она настоящая и она спасла его из того ужаса, в который он попал. Чёртов двадцать первый век.

Пегги, сжав его ладонь в своей, села на стул, что стоял рядом, не прекращая улыбаться, и Стив прикрыл глаза.

— Рай – слишком скучное место, — усмехнулась Пегги, — ни заданий, не рыцарей в беде, которых нужно спасти.  
— Спасибо, — прошептал Стив.  
— Твой друг Тони заходил, — продолжила Пегги, — ругался, что ты не отвечал на звонки.  
— Я знал, что всё так и будет.  
— Он просил передать, что сделал то, о чём ты ему говорил. Надеюсь, это не что-то страшное.  
— Никак нет, агент Картер. Я призывал его сделать предложение руки и сердца своей девушке.  
— Как благородно.  
— Ну, я же рыцарь.

Растянувшись в улыбке, Стив замолчал. Мысли смешивались, слова не складывались в предложения, а от нахлынувшего неожиданного счастья, Стив был готов выбалтывать различные глупости. Кажется, Пегги чувствовала себя точно так же, гладя своей рукой его ладонь.

— Каким было твоё последнее воспоминание обо мне?  
— Как я тебя целую, прежде чем ты успеваешь смотаться на самолёт к Красному Черепу, — опустив голову, сказал Пегги. — Если бы я знала, как всё это закончится, то непременно сделала бы что-нибудь другое.  
— Я рад, что ты снова рядом.

Пегги наклонилась вперёд, смотрела на Стива так, словно увидела в первый раз, когда он был худеньким мальчишкой, неуклюжим, но смелым, когда её сердце прониклось особым чувством к нему и с тех самых пор ни на секунду не забывало об этом. Голубые глаза всё ещё горели бруклинской наивностью. Стив подался немного вперёд, и Пегги неловко коснулась его губ своими, прихватывая нижнюю. Она упиралась ладонями в кровать, чтобы не упасть на Стива, а тот всё время норовил приподняться.


	9. — Эпилог

Нью-Йорк с высоты птичьего полёта выглядел прекрасно. Ранние лучи солнца только-только коснулись бетонных зданий, вытянутых в самое небо. Город никогда не спал, но солнце заставляло людей почувствовать себя теми, кто хочет жить, из раза в раз напоминая о себе.

Тони любезно выделил Стиву и Пегги целый этаж. Пока Стив поправлялся, Пегги была рядом с ним, а хозяин башни то и дело прибегал к ним, советуясь о том, какие скатерти лучше выбрать и если сложить салфетки лебедем, насколько по-идиотски это будет смотреться.

— Фьюри всё-таки рассказал тебе, что случилось? — спросил Стив, вытирая голову полотенцем.  
— Говард Старк, — ответила Пегги, застёгивая пуговицы на блузке. — Его экспериментам нет конца и края. Однажды он изобрёл нитрамин - вещество, способное уничтожить целый завод и не оставить следов. Но он был слишком опасен. И Говард пытался смягчить его действие, но вместо этого вещество, что он изобрел, заморозило меня, после чего меня отправили в крио-камеру с поддержанием постоянной температуры, но температура была ниже, чем теоретически необходимая.  
— Твой организм подстроился под нужные ему условия?  
— Вроде того, — хмыкнула Пегги. — Так что теперь в моей крови осталось несколько побочных эффект. И удар… Тяжелее стал.

Уже одевшись в форму Капитана Америка, Стив подошёл к Пегги и, обняв её со спины, легко поцеловал в щёку.

— Слышал, Коулсон собрал тебе собственную команду, — прошептал Стив.  
— Да. Конечно, она не такая выдающаяся, как твоя, но тоже неплохая.  
— И кто же будет работать под твоим командованием?  
— Дэниэль Соуза, Джек Томпсон и Роуз Робертс

Пегги усмехнулась. Ей в командование назначили штатных агентов, о которых Стив слышал не раз. Они были лучшими в своём деле, конечно, после таких агентов, как Бартон и Романофф. Ещё раз поцеловав Пегги, Стив выпустил её из объятий и присел на пуф, чтобы натянуть сапоги.

— Томпсон тот ещё… кадр, — продолжила Пегги. — Думает, что способен покорить весь мир и очаровать любую женщину.  
— Он, видимо, ещё не встречался с Тони Старком, — хмыкнул Стив, опуская взгляд в пол. — Когда приступаешь?  
— Как только доберусь до базы, — закрепив ремень на форме, сказала Пегги. — Вайтхолл, 0-8-4, древние артефакты.  
— Европа, Гидра, божественный посох, — как бы отчитался Стив.  
— Знаешь, кажется, нас ждёт веселая жизнь.

 

***

Шагая к лифту, Стив вспоминал детали плана, и надеялся, что в этот раз Тони ничего не напутает, а Тор не будет лезть на рожон. Тревожить Халка совсем не хотелось, тем более, что Брюс заваривает отличный ромашковый чай после мисий и такой расклад событий Стиву нравился куда больше.

У лифта его догнала Мария Хилл. Она должна была провести последний инструктаж, который проводила перед каждым новым вылетом.

— Капитан Роджерс, вы случайно не знаете, почему у агента Томпсона сломан нос и сотрясение мозга? — поправив платье, спросила Мария. Стив старался не сильно ухмыляться.  
— Оказывается, я очень неуклюж, — сдерживая смех, сказал Стив, — и мой щит столкнулся с его лицом. Пару раз.

Ничего не сказав, Мария вошла в лифт следом за ним. Стив отчетливо видел улыбку на её лице.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо одному из постов в вк, ссылку на который я благополучно потеряла, за возможность написать о том, что Стив Роджерс разбил Томпсону нос (во благо!). 
> 
> PS. ссылочка подъехала https://new.vk.com/wall-124596076_92


End file.
